Babysitting
by xtremekiiwii
Summary: After five years of marriage and three of it with their half-demon twins, Yuusuke and Keiko decide to have a second honeymoon. But who’s going to take care of the kids? Kurama and Hiei, that’s who! HxK


Summary; After five years of marriage and three of it with their half-demon twins, Yuusuke and Keiko decide to have a second honeymoon. But who's going to take care of the kids? Kurama and Hiei, that's who! HxK

Disclaimer; Everything is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot and of course little Koji and Hiro. :)

Notes; Found a draft of this laying around, decided to revise it and post it. I like this one better, cause everything's better the second time around. (Well, almost everything.) Now I feel like having a party cause have just reached DOUBLE DIGITS!! Hell yes. :3 Well, I hope you enjoy this story. I think I'm going to have some fun with this one.

- - -

Keiko sighed as her husband crawled into their shared bed and kissed her forehead before snuggled down under the covers.

"What're you thinkin' about?" Yuusuke asked in a playful tone and pulled his wife towards him.

Keiko sighed again and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Yuusuke laughed and ran his hand through Keiko's chocolate brown hair. "Everything's going to be fine. We should enjoy this honeymoon. Besides, we may not get another chance when Hiro and Koji grow up," he said.

"I know…" she trailed and suddenly a thought struck her like a bullet and she shot up from Yuusuke's arms. He looked at her questioningly.

"Koji and Hiro!" she exclaimed. "Who's going to take care of them?"

Yuusuke groaned. Crap, he'd forgotten about the twins. "Settle down, Hon. I'll get someone," he said and tried to bring her back down onto the bed. But she resisted and stayed sitting up.

"Who? Tell me! They don't get along with anyone very well," she reasoned.

Yuusuke rubbed his head and thought, "How about Kurama?"

"What about him?"

"To take care of Koji and Hiro. The twins absolutely _adore _their Uncle Kurama," he smiled. "And he can do it all. Cook, clean, and not set them on fire like I feel like doing at times."

Keiko laughed at the end and then hit the man softly on the head, "Hit my kids, expect the worse," she said and smiled, scaring Yuusuke and little.

"And about Kurama," she said, "Isn't he with Hiei? How is this going to work out?"

"Damn, are you that negative?"

"No, just a worried mother," she crossed her arms and Yuusuke bit his lip.

"Look, Keiko, I'll stop by the book store at lunch and ask Kurama if he can, okay?" he said.

Keiko sighed and lay back down, "Promise?"

"Promise, now let's get some sleep."

He leaned and kissed her, then turned out the lights.

- - -

Work was slow.

Emerald slowly gazed up from the worn-out paperback he was trying so hard to focus on to the ticking clock that read twelve-oh-eight in the afternoon. Kurama sighed and set the novel down on the counter—but not before marking his page with a small book-marker—got up from the stool he was sitting on and went to the back rooms. He decided to re-stock some books, seeing that every other employee was out on lunch break or damn lazy.

He kneeled down by a random box, flicked open a pocket knife, cut the tape sealing the cardboard box and opened it, revealing the box to be full of dictionaries and cookbooks of all sorts. Thai cookbooks, Italian cookbooks, Japanese to English dictionaries, and Reference dictionaries. He sighed.

_Great, _he thought sourly as he lifted the box with a huff, _Re-stock the cookbooks on this side of the store and walk all the way to the other side with a box full of dictionaries. _

He walked to the cooking section and carefully re-organized and re-stocked the books in order by types of cooking. Then with another huff, he lifted the box of dictionaries to the front of the store to re-stock those.

Just when he got there, there was a sudden call of, "Kurama!!"

Let's just say it was awfully loud and awfully sudden so that when it surprised Kurama, he accidently dropped the box and it landed on his poor foot. He yelped and jumped.

Then, Yuusuke's head popped around from a bookshelf and smiled at him, "There you are buddy!" he cried and waltzed over to the redhead.

Kurama grunted and pushed the box of books off his foot with the other and lifted it slightly so that it didn't hurt so much. Yuusuke, seeing this, took it a bit too deep.

"Kurama! Are you okay? What happened to your foot? Does it hurt bad?" he asked in a series of questions.

The redhead rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, Yuusuke, I wouldn't have to look like I have a limp if _someone _learned to come into a store quietly and not surprise someone working with _heavy _objects," he implied and sighed.

Yuusuke sweat-dropped and he chuckled nervously. "Haha, sorry."

"So, what'd you come here for?" Kurama asked, kneeling on the floor to pick up the books that had jumped out of the box in fright when he had dropped it and place them on the shelf.

"Me and Keiko need your help," Yuusuke said.

"With what, Yuusuke? I've already taught you how to change a diaper, did you forget again?" Kurama mused.

"Again? What, no!" Yuusuke cried. "We were going to leave to America for a second honey-moon, but we don't have anyone to take care of Koji and Hiro and since they hate everyone else but you, we were wondering if you could possibly…take care of them for the week we're gone."

"Possibly," Kurama stated, placing a dictionary on the third shelf.

"'Possibly…?'"

"When are you leaving?" the redhead inquired, standing up and going back to the storage room with an empty box in hand. Yuusuke followed.

"Friday," the man said.

"I can't, sorry."

"Why not?" Yuusuke whined.

"Hiei's coming back from Makai Thursday night and we were going to spend the weekend together, so I'm going to be busy."

"He can help you."

Kurama tried to bite back a laughed, but somehow it escaped. "Are you kidding? Hiei knows nothing about kids! He'd set them on fire when they started crying for food."

"They're three years old; it's not that hard as if they were newborns! There's no school, we've already bought everything you need, they just need a place to stay! Please? We've already bought the tickets," Yuusuke pleaded, putting his hands together as if praying to Kurama.

"Yuusuke," Kurama sighed, "I already said no. Besides, I also have to work for a living."

"Please!" he pleaded, "And can't you just pawn off all those treasures from your Youko days? I really want to make Keiko happy. She's been under a lot of stress lately."

"Yeah, three half-demon kids would do that to you," Kurama muttered under his breath, referring to Yuusuke as the third child.

"What do you say?" Yuusuke asked.

Kurama sighed again, "Fine."

Yuusuke squeezed his friend in a giant bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he sang and practically skipped out of the book store. Kurama smiled and went back to the counter to read his paperback novel.

- - -

Kurama only got to read a few pages of his novel before the people out at lunch had come back and following them, a rush of people suddenly needing to buy a book. He stashed his book under the counter and helped the customers for a couple of hours, helping them find a book, selling them some books, and such. When everything had finally settled down back to normal, he reached to pull out the book only to notice that it was nearing six o'clock and it was nearly time to get off work.

Packing his novel and some other items into a small bag he kept with him, he left his station and went home. The walk to his apartment was a small and uneventful one. He didn't live that far from his work, only about two blocks away. He climbed the stairs to the second floor to his apartment, he dug into his pocket for his keys.

He had moved out of his parent's house about five years ago. He decided his human form was getting old and he needed his own space. But not wanting to leave his mother too far behind, he got an apartment not too far from her home. Entering his home, he switched on the lights and tossed his things onto the small table by the front door.

He walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner for himself. Just as he was half way through completing it, his phone rang. Stirring the pot carefully, he reached for the phone that sat on it's charger on the wall.

Clicking the answer button he answered it, "Hello? Minamino residence."

"Hey, Kurama. What you up to, buddy?" It was Yuusuke.

"Cooking," he said and cradled the phone between his shoulder and his cheek. "Do you need something?"

"I was just going to tell you the plan for the twins, sheesh," Yuusuke played.

"Okay."

"I was going to drop off the twins on Friday morning around nine, is that okay?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Do I need to know anything important? Allergies? Anything?"

"Uhm, yeah. Koji's allergic to mosquito bites and Hiro is to nuts. They're both allergic to cats, so if Kuwabara stops by, make sure he doesn't have Eikechi," Yuusuke laughed, "And please don't let Hiei set them on fire. Keiko will kill me."

Kurama chuckled, "I'll take note on that."

Suddenly there was a tapping sound on the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony and Kurama went silent.

Noting this, Yuusuke asked, "Kurama? Hey, is everything alright over there?"

"I'll call you back later, Yuusuke," Kurama said and hung up to phone, not even bothering to stay on to hear Yuusuke say bye.

He pulled the curtains back on his sliding glass door and nearly jumped out of his skin to find bright red eyes staring at him, only to realize it was just Hiei. He opened the door to let him in.

The fire demon was soaking wet, letting Kurama know that it was raining outside. Hiei removed his cloak and boots and set them on the floor. Kurama went to grab a towel just as Hiei was taking off his shirt. He handed the youkai the towel and pointed to his room

"Go take a shower and grab something to change into," he said.

Hiei nodded and did just that. Kurama looked at the pot simmering on the stove and frowned. He didn't expect Hiei back this early. He continued cooking, leisurely adding more ingredients to the pot hoping to double the amount so Hiei could eat too. Usually when he came back from the Makai, he was ravenous for food. Mainly ice cream.

The fire demon came back from the room in one of Kurama's nightshirts and some shorts.

"Hiei, I didn't expect you to be back so soon," Kurama noted, turning off the stove.

"Hn, I told you I'd be back on Thursday," Hiei said, hopping onto the counter.

"But it's Wednesday," Kurama said and laughed.

"Well, that's one more day I get to spend with you," Hiei smirked.

Kurama got dinner together and soon they were sitting at the small dining table, savoring Kurama's cooking. Half way though dinner, Hiei began to try and bring conversation to the table.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" he asked, looking at Kurama.

Kurama laughed nervously, which made Hiei glare at the fox. "Hehe, you see about that Hiei," he began slowly, "Uhm, We're babysitting this weekend."

"…We?"

- - -

I hope you enjoyed that! If you love me (and are going to add to favorites and update list and want the second chapter), review! I want reviews, cause I'm a greedy little demon and they make my day better. :D So, REVIEW. And if you're not too busy, check out my other stories that feel kind of lonely if you haven't already. Have an awesome day, I'll see you later.

-XK

P.S. REVIEW!! :DD


End file.
